Meloetta: La voix de la liberté !
by Nini0125
Summary: Cela fait maintenant plus de d'un mois que Sacha voyage à Unys et le voila déjà en possession de 5 badges ! Toujours en directon de Parsemille afin de gagner son prochain badge, Sacha et ses amis atterissent à Kory, petit village où ils rencontrent Fanny, une vieille femme atteinte d'une maladie qui l'empêche de sortir du village...et d'Ondine à la plus grande surprise de Sacha !


Sacha avait terminé son voyage à Sinnoh et était revenu quelques jours chez avant de repartir pour une nouvelle Région: Unys. Tout de suite après il fit la rencontre d'un pokémon légendaire: Zekrom, qui attaqua sans raison le pauvre pikachu de notre ami. Ce dernier se rua au laboratoire pokémon afin de demander l'aide du professeur Keteleeria. Après une analyse, le professeur donna un remède au pokémon électrique qui guérit à moitié, malheureusement pour lui, il n'arrivait plus à lancer des éclairs électriques...C'est après une autre potion de la part du professeur que Pikachu réussissa enfin à utiliser son électricité et à donner la possibilité à son dresseur de partir en voyage pokémon ! Sacha rencontra plusieurs personnes dont Iris une jeune fille au caractère Hautain qui voyagera à ses côtés, Rachid, l'un des trois champions de l'arêne d'Ogoess et Nico son plus grand rival.

Maintenant en possession de 5 badges, notre jeune héros se dirige vers la ville de Parsemille pour concquérir le badge Jet. Malheureusement, ses projets devront attendre car quelque chose, ou quelqu'un prépare un néfaste plan...

-Je ne peux plus ! Hurla Iris. On peux s'arrêter deux minutes ? Je veux me reposer !

-Tu es insuportable Iris ! Contra Sacha toujours envieux de son badge.

-Ne t'en fait pas, il ne reste qu'une heure de marche avant d'arriver à Kory. Répondit Rachid avec sourire.

La jeune fille se laissa convaincre par l'argument de son ami aux cheveux vert. Malgré tout, sa fatigue était insupportable et elle tomba au sol devant l'impuissance de ses jambes.

-Ca va ? Dit Rachid inquiet.

-Je crois qu'on devrait faire une pause tout compte fait. Décida Sacha lui aussi inquiet devant la fatigue de son amie.

Coupenotte sortit de la chevelure lila de sa dresseuse pour s'allonger sur ses jambes. Lui aussi avait peur pour elle et montrait toute son affection en lui carressant les cuisses avec ses deux petites cornes. Souriant devant l'acte de son pokémon, Iris carressa elle-aussi la tête du pokémon dragon en lui susurrant des mots réconfortant.

Après dix bonnes minutes, Iris reprit usage de ses membres et commença à marcher. Sa fatigue avait complètement disparut, comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée.

-Nous voici à Kory, mes amis ! Ria Rachid. Ce petit village mène une vie tranquille avec les pokémons ! On dit même que Arcéus, roi des pokémons, se serait reposé ici-même.

-Woaw ! Mais, attends, Arcéus n'ait pas originaire de Sinnoh ? Que faisit-il ici ?

-Bonne question, jeune homme. Sourit une vieille femme. Voyez-vous, Arcéus était venu sur le continent d'Unys afin de combattre Kyurem lui-même.

-Kyurem contre Arcéus ! S'imagina Iris. Un combat de titan ! Il y a du avoir beaucoup de dégat !

-En effet. Continua la vieille femme. Plus de la moitié d'Unys fut détruire, mais cela remonte à plusieurs centaines d'années. Venez donc vous reposer chez moi, vous avez du marcher très longtemps.

Le trio accepta l'invitation de la vieille femme avec joie. Cette dernière se présenta sous le nom de Fanny. Elle était la chef du village et concoctait de merveilleuse potion pokémon. Son goût pour les légendes pokémons était incroyable, elle pouvait reciter toutes les légendes sans aucunes fautes. Depuis toute petite Fanny rêvait de rencontrer un pokémon légendaire et pouvoir être ami avec lui. Malheureusement, à cause d'une très grave maladie, elle ne put sortir de ce village sans avoir droit à rester clouer au lit pendant plusieurs semaines. Malgré tout, elle ne perdit pas le sourire et lisait tout les livres que pouvait lui ramener son père de Volucité, là où il travaillait toute la semaine.

-Pauvre de vous. Peina Rachid. Avez-vous vu d'autres pokémons que ceux qui sont dans se village ?

-Non à mon grand regret. Il y a très peu de dresseurs par ici. Maintenant, tout ce qui les interressent se sont les nouvelles technologies. Ils ne veulent plus parler aux vieilles femmes séniles comme moi...

-Et bien, vous allez être surprise ! Regardez ! Cria Sacha en lançant ses pokéballs en l'air.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un déflaisan, un moustillon, un grotichon, un vipelièrre et un baggiguane apparaissaient dans le jardin de la vieille femme. Suivant le mouvement Iris et Rachid libérèrent eux-aussi leurs pokémons au plus grand plaisir de Fanny qui regardait chaque créature avec soin. Touchant, sentant, découvrant tout ces pokémons, la pauvres vieille dame ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme devant cette énorme quantité de pokémons en tout genre. Elle aurait tellement aimé voyager...

-Ce n'est pas tout. Continua Sacha. Il y a aussi le pokédex !

-Le pokédex ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Le pokédex est une encyclopédie électronique qui enregistre l'image et les données des pokémons rencontrés sur la route. Expliqua Iris.

-Ca à l'air fabuleux ! Puis-je voir un instant ?

Sacha preta son pokédex avec un énorme sourire. Maintenant qu'il avait rencontré Fanny, il se disait chanceux d'avoir pu autant voyagé. Son parcours fut long et quelques fois pénible, mais il n'avait jamais arrêter de s'amuser, loin delà. C'est avec ses amis et ses pokémons qu'il avait réussi à devenir celui qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Une fois le pokédex rendu, la vieille femme d'en alla en cuisine préparer le diner. Entre temps, le trio visitait le petit village. Il y avait très peu de bâtiment. Les seuls visibles étaient un centre pokémon et une boutique d'accessoires. La végétation avait l'air plus imposante que les habitants eux-même ce qui faisait l'originalité de ce village semblait être les énormes branches qui se posaient au sol pour accueillir des personnes afin de les faire grimper tout en haut de l'arbre...?

-L'arbre à bougé ! Hurla Iris en se cachant derrière Rachid.

-En effet, c'est étrange...

-Ce n'est pas l'arbre qui a bougé. Commença une jeune femme. Mais les pokémons psy qui utilisent leur pouvoir.

-Ondine ? Cria Sacha choqué devant son amie.

-Salut Sacha ! Ria cette dernière devant la réaction du jeune homme. Je t'ai manqué ?


End file.
